


Not Alone

by fondofit



Series: A Lone Heart [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 11:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fondofit/pseuds/fondofit
Summary: Gladio knows he’s not alone, not when Cor is around.





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AGI92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGI92/gifts).



> The result of my art trade with Agi! I hope you enjoy it!!

Gladio watches as the bandage is slowly wrapped around his right bicep. The wound isn’t deep, but as each layer of stretchy medical cloth covers his injury, he feels the sting of failure. He wasn’t fast enough this time; in both saving his comrade or avoiding the slash of razor sharp claws. It was just another personal failure to weigh upon his conscience. 

There’s a tug and Gladio looks up at the Marshal. If there is one thing Cor understands is the uselessness of focusing on one's own personal failures. Instead, the man keeps his head above the dark waters as it surrounds him. A man who is determined to meet failure head on until the bitter end. 

His hands are strong, but gentle to keep the bandage from jostling the gauze pad too much. This is not the first wound Cor has wrapped for him and Gladio doesn’t expect it to be the last. They have another hunt planned in a couple of days and Gladio knows he needs to be in good shape for it.

“You need to watch yourself.” 

Cor’s grumbling statement cuts through his attention like a knife. He knows the man is right. He’s one of those people that’s almost _always_ right. It’s frustrating when all Gladio wants to do with someone like the Marshal is show that he’s worthy of the attention. That he is more than the major disappointment he feels like he is. 

Gladio opens his mouth, about to voice this to the man he’s known his whole life when the bandage is tightened just a tad too much. He hisses instead, the burning pain of the injury runs up and down his arm. He looks up to meet the cool gaze of Cor Leonis; not the Marshal, but the friend.

“Your father used to do that. He’d get lost in his own head. You did the best you could in the circumstances you were given. That’s the all anyone could ask for.”

He isn’t sure if Cor means this last runin or his journey with Noctis thus far, but Gladio nods with a frown on his face. He doesn’t hear much about his father anymore, not since the fall of Insomnia. He knows that with Cor, his father and the former King were in good hands. Their bodies taken care of and laid to rest as they should have been were they to have died under any other circumstance. Cor has not spoken much about his father after the fact, but Gladio was able to gather what happened after the fall when he was able to sit down and talk with Iris. 

Through tears she spoke of how they all made it out. Of how Cor had stood tall and relayed the news of their father’s passing whilst protecting the king. Gladio has felt his heart ache, gathering her in his arms. He knew this was what a Shield was meant to do; what he was born to do. It didn’t make it easier to imagine of how being a Shield would affect the people he cared about.

So he thinks of Cor, how he is now. A man left with the world on his shoulders and memories of those he cares about. He loves Cor, as much like he loves any of his friends, but he knows that this friendship comes at a cost to the older man. 

A cost that’s not any different for the rest of those close to the crown. 

Gladio snorts as the first thought crosses him mind. How long has it been since he has indulged himself in this line of thinking? How long has it been since Cor had? He decides against his better judgement, the snark and cocksure actions of his youth getting the better of him as he leans forward to catch Cor off guard with the press of his lips. 

Cor’s lips are dry and to say Gladio’s actions were returned would be laughable. But after a minute or two of stunned silence, a small pressure is given back and Gladio grasps for it. This kiss isn’t about being in love, but of showing deep affection. Gladio has no doubt on how much Cor means to him and in this moment he wants to show him that, no, he doesn’t intend to get himself killed too early like so many others and, yes, he will do his best to make sure he pulls through. 

Cor pulls back, a lopsided smile gracing his face. 

“What’s that for?”

“So you know I won’t forget ya.”

The laugh that comes out of Cor is contagious and Gladio can’t help but laugh with him. 

“I never know how to deal with you sometimes, Gladiolus. You Amicitias will be the death of me.”

With a shake of his head, the laugh fades from his face, but the mirth is still in his eyes. Cor squeezes Gladio’s hand and makes to stand. Gladio tests the bandage by gripping his hand and moving his arm every which way. 

“You should come by later, Cor. I keep the good stuff in a locked shelf above the sink and I think now’s a good time to give it a taste. For the present and the future.”

Cor waves, grumbling something about kids and their parties, but Gladio knows he’ll be there. The light of the outdoors illuminates Cor’s sharp gaze and Gladio finds himself thankful he has someone to go to that understands the pain and the loneliness that will his him in waves.

He looks back to the bandages wrapped around him arm. He stands with a grunt and goes to find something to eat, knowing he’ll need something in his gut in order to keep up with the Marshall later.


End file.
